


Fruition

by newt_scamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Caregiver Dynamics, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: Credence Barebone is a very special little boy. Luckily he has his mommy and his daddy and he is well taken care of.





	

It had only been two months since Newt started nursing. A potion designed to aid the lactation of new mothers, mixed up easily and taken with food twice a day for two weeks had induced lactation, even in Newt. It had been a wonderful surprise for Graves and Credence- when Newt’s shirt sprouted damp spots and the slightest bit of provocation resulted in milk streaming down his chest. They had to do something though. 

For the first few weeks after Graves and Newt brought Credence home to take care of and to love and protect Credence had felt too guilty and too scared to eat the food they made. He was already so dreadfully skinny and malnourished, it pained Newt to see him so unwilling to feed himself. He’d started looking that night for such a potion, and to his delight it had been relatively easy. His chest swelled and he had to pump or nurse near constantly. It was wonderful. 

More wonderful was the result. Credence found the milk easy to drink and light on his tongue. He drank when he woke up and before his naps and before bedtime. If he didn’t find dinner to his liking he could crawl into Newt’s lap and drink without fear of reprimanding or humiliation. Newt could play with his hair and Graves talked about work and more often than not Credence fell asleep in his lap. They would carry him to bed, change him out of big boy clothes and into his diaper and onesie. 

It was all coming to fruition now. 

“Mommy!” Credence cried. “Mommy, my shirt- it got too little.” Credence whined. His formerly oversized shirt now just dusted his navel. “Make it too big.” He insisted. 

Newt felt tears rush to his cheeks. “Oh, Credence.” 

Graves noticed the tears and looked quickly from Newt to Credence. “You’re growing.” Graves whispered. 

Credence frowned. “No. I’m little.” 

Newt got up from his desk and walked over to the boy. He ran his fingers over Credence’s stomach. It wasn’t pronounced but there was definite growth. Newt ran his fingers over  
the delicate softness.

Credence looked up at Newt. “Is bad.” He whispered, pushing his hands away. 

“No, no. You’re growing, sweet boy. You’re eating so well and growing and Daddy and I are so proud of you.” He sighed happily. “You’re growing. It’s working.” 

Graves joined them, pulling them both against his chest. “My boys, you’re so good.” 

Credence pressed against Newt and settled his face against the soft swell of his chest. He felt warm and good and happy. He was hungry. 

“Thirsty again, Mommy.” Credence announced, mouthing against his chest. “Thirsty.” He insisted. “Thirsty, Mama.” 

Newt wipes his face. “Then we need to feed you.”

Credence nodded in agreement, reaching up. Newt picked him up easily and carried him to their bed. His shirt was already soaked with milk. He unbuttoned it easily, letting Credence latch on with eager expertise. The relief was enormous. 

Credence was truly thirsty. He drank and drank and drank, his eyes slipping closed. His hold on Newt’s breast slipped off and milk gushed over his lips. Even asleep he drank it greedily. 

Newt felt more tears slip down his cheeks. “He’s so handsome. He’s getting so big.” He whispered, his fingertips brushing gently over the boy’s face as he slept. 

Graves smiled fondly, moving up behind Newt. “It’s all thanks to you.” He replied. 

Newt shook his head. “It’s both of us. Back when we couldn’t get him to eat, remember, he was so skinny and frail. And you suggested pseudo breastfeeding, just to help form the  
bond. And now-“ More tears rolled down his cheeks. “I’m so lucky to have you both.” He leaned back against Graves, Credence stirring some. 

“I’m so lucky to have both of you. Now, let me take care of you.” Graves insisted. “Lay the baby down.” He instructed. 

Newt let Credence slid off his chest. The boy stirred irritably. “Mommy, want cuddles.” He whined. 

Newt immediately moved back against him. “Mommy’s here.” He promised. Credence took his nipple back in his mouth, soothing himself back to sleep. Newt held him, one arm trapped under his head. 

“This is interesting.” Graves hummed. “But it’ll work.” Newt felt his pants slide down, his bare bottom exposed now. He felt slight pressure against his hole and then suddenly he was full and his eyes were blown. 

“Percy!” Newt gasped, almost trying to get away but at the same time wanting to stay there, full and warm and surrounded by his boys. 

Graves chuckled. “Hush. Don’t wake the baby.” 

Newt closed his eyes, rocking his hips back. “More.”

Graves’ hand found Newt’s hip and squeezed some, anchoring him in place as he rocked into him. “Be still. If you wake the baby, we’ll have to stop.” He reminded. 

Newt nodded. “Don’t stop. Please don’t stop.” He begged. 

Graves squeezed again, pulling Newt back on his cock eagerly and rocked into him. “You’re such a good mommy to our boy.” He whispered, nibbling on his ear. “He’s so lucky to have such a good mommy. So pretty and warm.” He praised, delivering an especially sharp thrust. 

Newt cried out but immediately remembered himself. Credence stirred for a moment but took a deep drink and stilled once more. 

“Close one.” Graves mentioned. “How about this-“, and he pulled almost completely out and slammed back in, meeting Newt’s prostate. 

Newt whimpered, coming suddenly. Graves didn’t stop though and every movement only drove him further into oblivion. He came over and over, painting the front of his pants. 

“Are you ready?” Graves asked, his voice husky against Newt’s ear. “Do you want me to fill you up?” 

“Please, please.” Newt nodded. “Please, Percy.” 

“Love it when you beg.” Graves groaned, coming with a low groan. He buried himself fully in him, biting his shoulder. 

Newt whined, rocking back against him. “Oh- thank you. Thank you.” 

Graves smiled. “Anything for you.” 

Newt sighed contently. “I’m going to sleep.” He whispered. “Don’t leave.”

Graves smirked. “Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by second-salemite 's tumblr and my girlfriend, obviously.


End file.
